Of Roses And Destruction
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: She protects the balance. Mother Nature, Gaia, does not leave her garden. The Guardians have never met her, but they know she is present. What they don't know, is how she came to be. It's a shame that her own father doesn't remember either.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fic for ROTG... I got the idea from scrolling through tumblr. **

**I don't own the characters used in this story.**

* * *

Leaves danced in the wind, birds chirped a lovely melody and vines lifted from below the soil and engulfed the trees. Exotic plants, exotic trees, big and small; all kinds of greenery overtook the terrain.

Slender hands twisted and turned in the air, following the movements of the wind perfectly. Her body swayed side to side as she was wrapped in a cocoon of warmth which only grew tighter as her movements became more and more persistent.

It was like a dance, a fight for dominance.

Mother Nature against the howling wind, using her grace to keep the force at bay. Except... it was not a fight; it was her controlling every single whisper in the wind, every petal and leaf that was entangled in the breeze. There was never a doubt that she was truly in charge.

She stopped moving. Her hands remained outstretched towards the majestic treetops. The wind swirled again as she gently turned her wrist from side to side and a single leaf fell upon her palm.

A smile crept upon her rosy lips.

Her fingers folded inwards and crushed the small green thing in her palm. She brought her hand down to her parted lips and, in one quick motion, blew away the broken remnants with the intense current of air that escaped her lungs. Awe and love glistened in her gaze as she watched it disappear into the shadows of the tree trunks; blowing, blowing, blowing until it were to find its intended destination.

Until each and every piece brought warmth and spring to the cities that required balance.

Gaia clapped her hands together as she turned back to her beautiful garden. The flowers swung back and forth, seemingly alive. And in her presence, they were. Hair falling down her back, shining in the warmth and shine of the sun. Roses and violets jumped out of there rooted prison and made their way up her beautiful dress, finding a home on top of her head.

Their roots twisted and turned, merging together against one another as they formed a crown around her head. Thorns kept the lithe thing secure against her sleek black hair. A giggle bubbled up from her lips as she quickly rushed to the river bank that lay past the thick trees and yards away from her peaceful meadow. She sat down at the edge of the water, smiling as she looked down at herself.

Her reflection was stunning, radiant even.

Gaia's fingers lifted and ran themselves over one of the Rose's petals, their beauty stunning even her. "You're beautiful." She told them, her fingers running over the green roots of the crown. Her index finger nicked one of the thorns and she frowned as she pulled away her hand away.

Crimson blood pooled on the tip of her finger.

She could hear their whispers, worried and apologizing as they noticed her injury but she only laughed softly. "It's okay." Her words seemed to calm them; reassure the roses. "I'm fine, really."

As if to prove her point, she bent down and placed her hand into the water. It was cool against her skin, she did not register that perhaps it was too cold. Her hand remained there for a few seconds longer and when she pulled away, the blood and the small prick on her finger were all but present.

The water's magical properties had healed her.

Trees around her whispered in excitement, the wind howled stronger than normal and she felt the roses atop her head flicker back in forth in a dance of eternity. Gaia did not need to ask them to know what they wanted; without a word, she pulled the crown from atop her head and soaked it in the river.

If it was even possible, the roses looked even more stunning than before.

The water made their scarlet color vibrant yet darker and richer at the same time, all of their wrinkles disappeared as the droplets of liquid fell onto the river once more. It was breathtaking to watch as the process occurred.

She placed the crown back on her head, hearing their excited murmurs and grateful sighs that escape through their petals. Gaia was only glad she could help them, and in that instant nothing else mattered.

Her happiness, though, was short lived. Her eyes looked up in horror as shadows overtook the sky, blocking out every aspect of sunlight from above. Her mouth remained agape as the soft breeze became a mess of windy storms. The plants were fearful, much like herself and she had no reassurances to give them when she herself did not know what it was that was happening.

Mother Nature quickly found her way to her feet and she rushed back to the meadow, the wind whistling and howling in her heart with every step she took. The dress fell around her knees as she quickened her pace; it seemed like a veil as it flew behind her in a billowing mess.

Fearful eyes fell on the broken meadow that lay before her and Gaia stopped, dead on her tracks at the horrid scene before her. It seemed like the dying trees stared down at her in accusation. She fell to her knees, staring up at the destruction in horror.

Everything seemed to be spinning, her fingers dug into the soil beneath her. The wind howled and stung her exposed skin at every touch. She tried not to feel dizzy as the darkness seemed to close in around her.

"No, please..."

There was a horrid feeling at the pit of Gaia's stomach, it made her insides twist and turn violently. The sight of her life's work torn to shreds was enough to break her heart and crush it.

A face appeared in the clouds, sinister and dark as everything seemed to be at the moment. They contorted, tangling in the air until she could clearly make out the face. What was left of her heart beat loudly and violently, if it was possible; her eyes widened even more.

She trembled.

"Daddy."

And just like that, the image and the destruction vanished. Gaia found herself back in her peaceful garden, the warm breeze enveloping her. She shakily got to her feet, pausing to look up and make sure it was all fake.

Her fist clenched as she tried to steady herself. Fear gripped at her form, she found herself wishing she was back in her human days; back in her father's warm embrace.

* * *

**So, um... review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**This was much shorter than I intended but... I really didn't know how to make it longer. Sorry. :P**

**I don't own Rise Of The Guardians.**

* * *

She had never, ever left her garden.

The last time she had left it was only because the first guardian had been chosen; that was when she had first and last seen the Sandman. Of course, she knew about North and Tooth and Bunnymund, even about Jack, but she had never considered going out and meeting them. Gaia didn't even know how any of the guardians looked.

In the thousands of years she'd lived, she had always confined herself to the peaceful meadow that had become her home.

Yes, she left on occasion, when balance needed to be restored in some part of the world; a random hail storm in the middle of May, a heat wave in November. Hell, she'd even dealt with businesses trying to cut up trees for new construction space.

But that had been so long ago, years and decades even.

She had not interacted with a species that even resembled humans in a long long time - there was no denying that she preferred to be with her plants and her animals over the primary species that inhabited the planet.

A planet she had helped mold into what it had become. But after what she had seen, what she could only assume was a very vivid nightmare, she couldn't stand by and pretend that everything was alright.

So, she did the one thing she could think of; Gaia went to see the one person who knew how to deal with the Nightmare King. She went to Pitch's worst enemy; the Sandman.

It wasn't as hard to find him as she'd imagined. Although his home wasn't as well known as North's workshop, she knew - felt - where his dream sand touched the earth and so she went there.

Vines sprouted from underneath her and wrapped around her, swallowing her into the earth as she became one with nature. Gaia exited the earth like a flower growing into the desert of dreams that the Guardian inhabited. Her eyes widened at the sight of the magnificent sand castle that stood before her, the place shining bright in all its beauty. Mother Nature walked inside, lifting up her dress as she quickly hurried through the corridors.

There was nothing but the sound of her dress being dragged behind her form. The sand picked up behind her and she had to resist the urge to sneeze a few times. But then she found it, what she assumed was the Sandman's room.

Her lips turned up in a smile as she noticed the sleeping figure, his chest rising and falling at a steady pace. Almost as if he sensed her presence, he twitched slightly before rolling over to his side and continuing with his peaceful slumber. Gaia noticed the small little images that danced above his head before she strolled inside and shut the golden door behind her.

Everything in the castle was made up of the dream sand, everything glowed a vibrant yellow. She could not help but notice that her dress was now covered in the substance, but she did not mind.

Her legs carried her to his bedside. She watched him silently, sitting on a chair beside what appeared to be a fireplace - instead of flames there were nothing more than waves of dust sprouting from the golden firewood.

She waited; waited until she wasn't sure of what was real anymore, waited until the few comforting moments of consciousness slipped away and she was enveloped in darkness. There was no joy in the memories, no happiness she could relive. Her dream were plagued in nightmares, and she could not escape them.

* * *

There was only relief as she was jolted awake. A comforting hand surrounded hers as she pried her eyes open and noticed the worried face of the Guardian of Dreams hovering over hers. She winced, the brightness of the small figure hurting her eyes.

As they adjusted to the light, she could see everything and noticed that the sun had gone down. Hours of nightmares rushed into her mind yet she quickly suppressed them.

Sandman created an image above his head, the form of the sleeping woman as she twisted and turned. Gaia wasn't sure if he was exaggerating or not, but the image looked so much like her that she didn't think he was.**  
**

"Sanderson." She breathed out, almost in relief. The Guardian continued to look at her in confusion, the figure above his head dissolved into the wind as he continued to stare at her.

Gaia was not surprise when he didn't say anything.

She continued to speak after taking a second to regain her breath, wiping away the beads of sweat she felt on her forehead with the back of her forearm. "I must speak to you, and the other Guardians."

Alarm flashed across the man's warm brown eyes, but it disappeared almost as quickly as it had come. A question sign appeared above his head as he continued to give her his undivided attention; prompting her to continue.

"It is about the Nightmare King." She finished, clenching her fists in an attempt to stay calm. Inside, she felt as scared as she had when she had experienced the first vivid nightmare in her garden; Mother Nature hoped that was not how she appeared.

At the mention of Pitch, Sandy's eyes widened and the sand above his head contorted into the face; his face. Gaia couldn't help but look away, a shudder crawling up her spine as she saw his cruel face of the immortal she recognized so well. The Sandman could only grasp her hand tightly in his as he delivered a silent apology.

Mother Nature's golden eyes looked met his as the turned back to face him. "Can you please take me to see them?"

He nodded silently, another figure appearing above his head. She smiled softly in gratitude, knowing she had done the right thing by coming to him. A candy-cane hovered above his hair and she immediately understood.

They were going to the North Pole.

* * *

**Please review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello!~**

**Chapter three's here. :P**

* * *

She paced the small area, aware of the eyes of the two Guardians as she did so. They were all silent. Neither of them spoke a word as they patiently waited. The signal had been given; the others were on their way, all they had to do now was wait.

North looked at her with a mix of shock and confusion, he wondered who she was. No, he didn't wonder; he knew exactly who this odd woman was. Everyone told stories of Mother Nature, every person had their own beliefs and versions of her character.

And it seemed, that most of them held some truth to them.

Her appearance was astounding, she was beauty in every way. Although she looked similar to the mortals, the humans, there were some things about her that stood out as odd. Her ears were pointed at the top, making her resemble some kind of pixie; her eyes seemed to change every moment, one second they were as golden as Sandman's dream sand and when she looked at them they appeared as green as grass.

Another thing that stood out was the fact that she seemed to be glowing. But her glow looked natural, something that wasn't as noticeable as all of her other features.

She looked bold and fierce, yet kind and gentle; an almost deadly combination.

It was no shock that when the first of the other guardians arrived, they were as speechless as North had been when he had laid eyes on her. None of them had _ever _seen Mother Nature in person. That was how she had always preferred it, always claiming it was safer for everyone that way. No strings, no attachments.

It had been Toothiana, rushing in and full of worry. She had demanded answers upon arrival, only to quickly fall silent as soon as her eyes fell on Gaia. The Guardian offered the woman a small wave, shocked and embarrassed before she tried to apologize for her 'terribly rude' behavior.

Mother Nature simply waved away her apologies, being as gentle to the young girl as she could be when she assured her that there was no need to apologize and that she had not been rude in any way. It had taken a few reassurances from her part, but she had managed to get the Tooth Fairy to stop apologizing.

Then it had been Bunnymund. He had noticed her immediately, dipping his head low in greeting as he remained silent. Gaia could see the question in his eyes and couldn't help but smile at the Bunny as he moved to stand beside Sandy and North as they waited for the last Guardian to arrive.

And then there was him; Jack Frost.

He was late, but that had been expected from the very beginning. The winter spirit's reputation proceeded him and as Gaia had recently learned of, he held a record on North's naughty list. She had heard of his trickery and the mischief he provided, something the children loved but she wasn't too fond of.

When he arrived Gaia could not help but stare.

There was something odd about him. Maybe it was that he was young, younger than her even. Or heck, maybe it was that she had expected the greatest threat to the seasonal balance to look a lot less... adorable.

Of course, she knew all about how looks could be deceiving but... he just looked so... _innocent. _

They looked at each-other silently and finally, the winter spirit spoke up.

"Who's the nymph?" Jack Frost pointed his thumb at the girl as he looked at North for an answer and just like that, any respect she held for him vanquished.

She withdrew her hand from Sandy's, ignoring the pleading gaze she received from the Guardian of Dreams. "I'm Mother Nature, not a _nymph_. Ice Pixie." Everyone noticed the ice in her tone.

Jack's eyes looked at her with the coldest glare he could muster and defensively crossed his arms over his chest. "So, why am I here, North?"

The man offered him no reply as he looked back at the Sandman in hope of some enlightenment. The little man simply shrugged his shoulders, pointing to the Protector Of The Balance as he did so.

"... Okay, Nature. " The winter spirit slapped his forehead and turned back to her. "Why am I here?"

Gaia sighed. She clasped her hands in front of herself before replied. "This is about Pitch Black."

If that hadn't called to their attention, nothing would have.

All of their heads instantly snapped in her direction. Jack gave her a quick once-over, his voice laced in skepticism. "Excuse me?" He asked quickly.

"Pitch." She repeated herself, sounding more forceful than intended as she stared down at the Guardian of Fun.

Jack could not help it when a laugh escaped his lips. "We took care of Pitch."

Gaia glanced at Sandy, hoping he could enlighten her in whatever piece of the puzzle she was missing. The Guardian only looked away in shame, avoiding the woman's gaze. "What do you mean, took care of him?"

"The ol' man's gone, that's what he means." Bunny replied, stepping next to Jack as he looked over at the woman. "We ain't seen 'im in months, good riddance too."

She felt the rage bubble up inside her as she restrained herself from snapping, noticing when Sandman moved from her side over to where the other two guardians stood. North and Tooth joined soon after, taking Jack and Bunny's sides. Gaia could not help but feel as if things would turn out badly. "So you assume that just because he's remaining in the dark that he's no threat to anyone? The last time anyone was foolish enough to believe in that rubbish, bad things happened. I believe you refer to it as the Dark Age." Her restraint was quickly slipping away and their dismissal of her warnings was not making it any easier.

Tooth gasped, her hand covering her mouth, reacting as if even the slightest mention could bring those repulsive times back. North placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and Gaia could only watch them in pitty. "It's not that we don't believe you, mate. We just can't go on a wild goose chase over this." Bunny replied gently, trying to keep everyone from overreacting.

"Wild goose chase?" She threw her hands in the air, her eyes narrowed as she looked at every one of them. "You are gambling with the lives of the innocent and you can't afford to go on a 'wild goose chase'? I cannot believe this, Tsar would listen to me. Why won't you?"

"Please, calm down." North replied softly, warm and caring eyes looking at the panicked woman. "Let us talk about this."

Gaia pursed her lips, looking at him. "There is nothing to talk about. Okay?"

"Who's Tsar?" Jack asked in confusion, glancing around for an answer.

Mother Nature's mouth flew open, as if she could not believe what she was hearing. "Tsar Lunar." When he gave her a blank look, she pointed out the window. "The Man in the Moon?"

"Nature..." Tooth frowned, extending her hand towards the woman as her wings fluttered behind her and she flew a few inches towards her. "It's going to be okay."

Gaia opened her mouth to argue, to remind them of the horrid things that Pitch was more than capable of. Then she noticed that somewhere between her ranting and their comments, Sandy had left from among the group and was nowhere in sight. She felt the sleep coming on long before she saw the dream sand surrounding her and before she could fall unconscious, North stepped forward and took her in his arms.

The Guardians all looked at Sandy in shock as he floated behind Mother Nature had stood only seconds prior and he gave them a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He created another image above his head; a water balloon slowly swelling before it burst - much like Gaia had seconds earlier. As the image vanished, in its place was the form of the woman curled up tightly as she slept peacefully.

Tooth nodded in understanding, hovering beside North as she looked down at the woman in his arms; worry etched in her features. "Do you have anywhere for her to rest, North? It looks like she could use some sleep. She looked exhausted."

The Guardian nodded, giving a pointed look at Sandy. "Yes, all of you come with me. We must discuss Mother Nature."

All of them reluctantly stepped through the door, following behind him as he carried Gaia out of the room. They passed numerous yetis and elves on their way, getting a few odd looks and some glares pointed at Jack's direction, until reaching a more quieter section of North's workshop. A few dozen doors littered the corridor and upon entering through one of them, they were me with a small room with white walls and a hospital bed.

The woman was gently paced on the bed and they all spared her a glance before looking back at North. "So, what are you going to do about her?" Not surprisingly, Jack was the first to speak up. He looked at the other Guardians with a curious gaze.

Sandy shook his head, pointing to the door before pointing at Gaia and zipping his lips. Bunnymund nodded in agreement. "You're right, mate. It'd be kinda rude to decide things without her to defend herself."

North and Tooth glanced at each other silently before the Guardian of Wonder sighed, reluctantly agreeing with the other two. "You are right, we must wait for her to wake."

Toothiana looked uncomfortable with the situation. "We can't leave her here alone, though."

A light bulb appeared above Sandman as he pointed at Jack. The winter spirit instantly took a step back. "No, not me. Count me out, Sandy."

Bunnymund rolled his eyes. "C'mon, just until the lady gets up."

"Why can't any of you?!" He complained before looking at the door. "Or Phil?"

"Please, Jack." Toothiana hovered above him, clasping her hands together.

The winter spirit could not resist with the conflicted look she gave him and he let out a sigh as clutched his staff tightly. "Fine." The Tooth Fairy grinned and she quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks you, Jack!"

He said nothing, momentarily shocked before he returned the tight hug.

* * *

**SHALALA- I love your idea and I'd love to help. :)**

**jam-tea- Thanks!**

**The Bloodless- Thank you. ^.^**

**tezcafae- Confrontation... hehe... I can't wait for that either... :3**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai~ I'm updating again. c:**_  
_

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Droplets trickled down her palm, a small smile covered the her lips as she looked down at the fountain before her. She brought her hand back to the water and let the tips of her fingers graze the cool liquid, drawing odd patterns that twisted and turned with every flick of her wrist._

_Behind her, a woman lightly pressed her lips and fingers to a flute that she held in her palms. "Be careful, sweetheart." She called, slightly pulling away to speak before she continued; her instrument releasing a soft and calming melody that traveled through their ears._

_The girl, only a small child, looked back at the woman with a grin. "I will, Momma." She chirped happily then turned away, bringing her attention back to the water before her. She caught sight of something and jumped up from her spot to run around to the other side of the fountain, falling to her knees as she came to a halt against the concrete that bordered the water. _

_With one hand, she pulled her ebony locks of curly hair back and with the other, reached for the vibrantly colored water lily that floated only inches away from her grasp. _

_The thing was scooped up into her palm and she placed both of her hands together as she looked intently down at it. Her fingers gently stroked the petals as she turned it in her grasp. It's colors were beautiful, vibrant against the pale color of her skin. She looked at the plant in amazement, a smile coming to her lips as she brought it closer to her face to inspect it better. _

_"Beautiful, isn't it? Although, I see someone who is much prettier..." _

_She jumped, surprised to hear the voice coming from only inches behind her. As she spun around, she caught the glint of an army uniform and instantly cried out in joy at the sight. "Poppa!" _

_Letting the lily fall back to the water, she turned and wrapped her arms tightly around her father's waist; the man she had not seen in over two months now. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she hugged him even tighter. _

_The man grinned and pulled her up into his arms, chuckling slightly at the astonished and overjoyed expression on her face. "How are you, my little flower? Have you been behaving?" His golden eyes traveled to the woman, his wife, and she gave him a knowing look as she placed the flute down and strolled over to the both of them. His lips turned up in a wide smile as he waited for his daughter's answer._

_"Don't I always, General?" The child replied, giving him her best innocent expression that was ruined by the mischievous grin that adorned her lips as she clutched to him. _

_The man rolled his eyes, turning to the woman as she stopped beside him. She placed her hand against his cheek before giving him a soft kiss on his lips. "I've missed you." She murmured softly, to which the girl pretended to gag violently._

_"Gross!" She moaned, burying her head against her father's shoulder. His familiar scent comforted her, a mix of odd spices and something she had never seen before but knew well on his person. Her small fingers gripped at her cream colored sleeves that were completely soaked as she clenched her tiny fists against his uniform. _

_His lips pressed softly against her temple. "Then don't look." He murmured jokingly, pressing his lips against her ear so she could hear him clearly. _

_The girl hit his chest with her fist, pulling away and sticking her tongue out. "Bleh." She replied loudly. Her eyes lit up as she looked around excitedly. "Did you bring her?" She exclaimed, almost jumping out of his grasp. His strong hold on her kept the child in place._

_He nodded softly, his golden eyes meeting her own bright and dazzling orbs. "Out in the stables, my dear." _

_The woman gave the child a worried look as her daughter glanced at her pleadingly. "You haven't eaten yet, Gaia. Wait until after lunch, please."_

_The girl pouted, looking as if she would being crying at any moment. The dark haired man cracked as he took notice of her heartbroken expression. "One ride wouldn't hurt." He assured the woman as he set the child back on the ground._

_"Kozmotis, we've talked abo..." The woman began, only to be interrupted by tugging at her husband's sleeve. They both looked down at the little girl._

_"Come on then, Poppa!" She whined, practically jumping up and down on her spot as she urged him to follow her to the stables. _

_"Just one ride, okay?" He gave the woman an apologetic look before letting the girl lead him away from the fountain and towards the stables. _

_The child quickly turned back to her father, grinning. "I'll race you!"_

_Before he had a chance to reply, she took off in a sprint; her small legs carrying her past the bushes and tiled floor that covered the garden. He glanced back, noticing his wife smiling at the sight and returned the smile with his own heartfelt one. _

_Seconds later, he spun around and chased after his daughter. "No fair!" He called out, sprinting after her. "You're cheating."_

_Kozmotis grinned, followed the sounds of giggles that sprouted from Gaia's lips as she kept running._

* * *

The winter spirit huffed. He'd contemplated sneaking off, leaving Mother Nature alone as she slept. She'd be alright for a few moments without supervision, right?

He didn't leave though, knowing exactly how it was that the guardians would react to him ditching the woman. No, instead he opted to draw frost on the window as he not-so-patiently waited for her to wake up.

After a while though, even the frost got boring and by that point he had gotten up to pace the small room. That was when the dream sand above her head had begun to call to his attention.

He took notice of the figures above her head, seeing the way they formed an old memory and this seemed like nothing he'd seen before. No unicorns, no fairies, no magical creatures, or extinct animals; just a memory. So Jack stopped pacing and started paying attention to the three small figures above the woman's head.

One of them was a child, a little girl whose dress lifted and spun in the air as she twirled around the second figure; a tall slender man who Jack could only assume was her father. And then there was the last figure, a horse that seemed to be the cause of the child's excitement.

The Guardian of Fun watched as the girl was picked up by the man and set on the animal's back. The man seem to say something before she took his hand and beckoned him closer. He did so, and got on the horse with her.

There was a change in the sleeping woman's breathing as she continued to relive the memory.

She moved slightly as her dream seemed to break free from her mind, the creature galloped and started sprinting all around the room. Jack could only laugh in amazement as the creature floated around him with the two smaller being on top. Golden trees formed wherever the horse came close to and it successfully managed to dodge every single one of them.

His astonishment did not end when he saw the creature come to a stop above the woman's head once more. The man got off first then she jumped into his arms, causing him to be thrown back and fall with her on top of him; they both laughed silently as they enjoyed their time together. He told her something else and the girl nodded in agreement, standing up and helping him to his feet before they both began to walk away from the horse.

Then all of a sudden, everything changed.

Their cheerful figures were enveloped in darkness, the golden sand quickly turned black. Jack watched in horror as they were torn apart and the scenery changed. One more figure was added to the mix, and the child was enveloped in her father's arms - her head buried in his chest - as the new figure rested inches away from them.

The guardian could barely make out the form of the woman as she lay unmoving. The stallion stood beside the two other figures, its head resting on the man's shoulders as they stared down at the scene the child looked away from.

And again, the images changed as the little girl stood alone and watched as her father rode away and away until she could not see him. She figure fell to her knees as she sobbed silently and Jack took notice of the way Gaia had begun to breathe heavily as her nightmares continued, her fingers clutching the sheets beneath her and a strangled sound escaping her lips.

The winter spirit took no time in rushing over and waking her up. He gripped her shoulder, shoving it frantically. "Nature, wake up! Wake up!" He saw the nightmare fade into something else then. The girl, now looking slightly older than the last time, sat down while the horse stood at her side; in front of her stood two large tombstones stared down at her.

Everything faded and the sand dispersed as the woman's eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up, struggling to catch her breath as she frantically looked around with wild eyes. "N-no... no..." She stopped, her eyes settling on Jack and confusion mixed in with her fear "W-what...?"

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, his hand still on her shoulder as he looked at her.

Her hand moved up and shoved his arm away roughly. "Don't touch me!"

Jack stepped back, raising his hands up in front of him as he waited for her to catch her breath. He retrieved his staff from beside the window as he leaned against its edge, glancing at her with a mix of fear and confusion. "You were having a nightmare." He whispered softly but she could hear him clearly.

"That is none of your business." She snapped, running her fingers through her hair as she quickly moved to sit at the edge of the bed. Her fists clenched as she leaned forward and shut her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry, I just... I need to get out of here."

Jack sighed before moving towards the door. "Sorry but I have to tell the others you're awake."

"No." She quickly replied, standing up and moving to block him from leaving. "I do not want them so see me like this. I-I need someplace to clear my head, only for a few moments."

The winter spirit wasn't convinced. He moved to open the door again but was once again blocked by Mother Nature.

"Please." Gaia whispered, her eyes pleading with him.

Jack begins to protest, imagining just how the others would react to knowing he let her leave without a second though. But the look in her eyes, the way she looked so confused and terrified, made him realize that what he had witnessed her dreaming was her past. And memories like those could never stop being painful to a person, not even an immortal.

So he forced himself to smile and realized that when the guardians figured out she was gone, he didn't have to stick around to get lectured. "Come on, you're not leaving my sight and I know just the place to clear your head."

* * *

**I must go now, but review please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, that was the longest two days of my life. :I**

**Chapter 5?**

* * *

Gaia knew that when someone told you to hold on, you held on, she also knew that she was completely and utterly terrified of heights. What she didn't know was how she hadn't seen it coming; Jack had even practically screamed for the wind to "take him home" before they'd actually gone anywhere.

She considered herself a smart person, she really did. But she hadn't thought much about flying until Jack had grabbed her and flew away from the North Pole. That was how she'd ended up hundreds of feet in the air with nothing to grab onto other than the winter spirit.

Oh joy, right?

She wondered just how quickly it would take her to go splat from that high up... then she shut her eyes as tightly as she could and clung to Jack when she knew her life depended on it.

When his cheers and cries of excitement ended, she knew they had landed on the ground once more.

"You can open your eyes now, Nature." She hesitantly did do, prying one eye open and then the other. She was met with Jack's smirking face and instantly shoved him away, staggering to a more graceful and appropriate position; keeping some distance between them. "For Mother Nature, you sure aren't very open to the wonders of the Earth." The frosty teen commented, bracing himself against his staff thoughtfully.

She rolled her eyes. "I am open to the wonders of the earth. Just not to the bringings of the winds."

"Uh... huh?"

A smile danced on her lips as she looked at his bemused expression. She forced herself to turn away, glancing around to see where it was they had stopped.

Her eyes picked up the trees and the white snow that tested upon them, she noticed that the ground below them was slightly slippery. As she looked down, she realized what they stood upon was ice. There was nothing appropriate about it but she knew why he called that his home.

She furrowed her eyebrows and turned to him before speaking. "This... it is where you died." From her tone, it was obvious that she was not asking a question.

He frowned, clutching the staff tightly in his grasp as he tensed visibly. "How did you know that?"

"I am Mother Nature. All life has a beginning and an end; the earth made it so." She strolled away, pressing get palm against the trunk of a tree as she thoughtfully inspected it. "I simply listen."

The winter spirit watched her silently. Gaia let her hand roam over the bark, her fingers clutched at the wood before she let her hand fall back to her side. She smiled as the frost that clung to the tree was replaced by leaves that sprouted from inside the trunk.

"Initially, I listened to it all. Focused on every living creature, every living thing. But that was when the worlds was shrouded on nothing but nightmares and darkness. You guardians have changed my way of life." The woman turned back to him. He could hear the relief in her voice as she brought up the others; the unspoken burden that came with living in the Dark Ages came to the surface then.

"That doesn't explain how you know." Jack piped up, giving her a pointed look that demanded an explanation.

Humor flickered deep within her eyes as she inspected him now, circling him gracefully as she remained deep in thought. "There are a millenia of things in this world that need explaining, Jack. I don't have all the answers, contrary to anyone's belief." She turned her head up to the sky, more exact; to the moon as the last sliver of daylight slipped from the sky. "Although, I am about as all-knowing as my dear friend up there."

"But you knew about me and you know about the man I'm the moon or whatever you call him." The teen interjected.

"Tsar." She immediately corrected, pointing her slender finger at the glowing form above them. "As I said, I stopped looking at every single life on this planet. Except for those who are offered a second life." There was a smile on her lips as she spoke in appreciation to the gift of a second chance. "Where your life ended, it also began anew. You were given your powers here Jack. And I saw it happen with the eyes of the earth!" She grinned now, excitement and remembrance lacing her tone. Her youth was relived through her actions.

"Wow." Jack took a step back from her, wondering if so many years of solitude had made her lose her sanity. There was something so strange about her, something familiar as the passion of it all leaked into her voice. He just couldn't put his finger on it. "So, how old are you anyways?"

Gaia simply shrugged, clasping her hands together as she thought. "Uhhh, thousands of years... millions maybe? I was born before the Dark Ages, when there was happiness and nightmares were only a rumor; a true one, though."

"So..." Jack considered her words, bobbing his head from one side to the other as he slowly approached her. "Before Pitch was the Boogieman?"

He was met with tense shoulders and the woman's dismissing answer. "What makes you think he was ever anything but what he is now?" She looked away, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Because Tooth told me, everyone was someone before they became this." He replied, using his staff to frost the ice below him as he shrugged his shoulders. "So, do you know who he was before this?"

A smile graced her lips and she pressed the tips of her fingers against the ice below, getting on her knees as her eyes seemed to change from green to golden in an instant. "Yes and no." She twisted her free palm upwards and beckoned the winter spirit forward.

He did so, kneeling down beside her and watching her in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It'll be summer soon... this won't do." The ice beneath her fingers cracked, she slid them down the ice and quickly pulled her hand off the ground. The cracks grew and spread across the pond, the water splashing as the frozen pieces drifted away from each other. "I wasn't born before him." She whispered, her words seeming to echo through the silent forest. "He is older than all of us, even me."

Jack watched the ice, backing away and onto the snowy ground. "But you do know who he was, right?"

She nodded as she followed him back to sturdy ground, the cool snow numbing against her feet. "I do." He waited for her to elaborate; she didn't.

Jack watched her cross her arms over her chest and purse her lips in deep thought. "Are you going to tell me who he was?" He asked after a few moments.

Gaia smiled softly, glancing back at him as the lights of the town reached her vision. The woman turned to walk towards the buildings. "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

The guardian rolled his eyes before rushing after her. "Do you know where we are?" He asked, slowing down to match her even pace.

She looked down at him, looking slightly amused before glancing around and answering. "Of course I do, we are in Burgess; the home of your first believer, also known as Jamie Bennett."

Jack smirked. "That's the place. Come on." He took her hand and led her along quickly, shocking Mother Nature slightly before she followed with him.

"He won't see me, you know." She piped up, feeling the cold of his hand in her warm one. "I'm not like you Guardians. Children don't believe in me, just like they no longer believe in the Boogieman."

He shrugged, stopping in front of the boy's house. "You don't really know that."

Gaia didn't reply, looking up at the window in silence. Of course, he was right but that didn't mean she'd get her hopes up. People didn't believe in her because there was an explanation for everything in nature and she... she wasn't it.

"Hold on." The winter spirit commanded, wrapping his arm around her waist. Before she could protest, he floated them up to the top and leaned against the window to his first believer's room.

"A little warning next time, if it is not too much trouble." She hissed softly, looking inside to see the sleeping figure of the child resting on his bed. Her anger turned to shock as she saw him, having forgotten how strange and almost magical the sight of a peaceful child could be.

Jack smirked, noticing her expression before placing his hand on the window and gently nudging it open. He slipped inside, motioning for the woman to do the same. "Lighten up a little, Nature." The teen whispered.

"It's Gaia." She replied, stepping inside the room and being careful not to step on anything on the floor. Her arms instinctively wrapped around her chest. "They used to call me Gaia, before I was Mother Nature."

The winter spirit smiled up at her, kneeling down beside the bed and prodding the child's cheek with his cold finger. "Jamie... wake up, Jamie..." He crooned.

Before they knew it, the child's eyes fluttered open. "Jack?" He asked hesitantly, rubbing at his eyes as he sat up and let the covers fall from his body. "What are you doing here?" Jamie looked at him in confusion.

"You've got a visitor." Jack smiled, glancing at Gaia before turning back to the boy. The woman clasped her hands together in front of her chest, playing with the leaves and vines on her skirts as she knew not to expect the child to be able to see her.

Just as she'd known, she was invisible to the child. "Who?" He looked around, his eyes missing her completely as they roamed his room in search for the figure he could not pinpoint. "I don't see anyone..."

The guardian's smile faltered slightly before he motioned for Gaia to come forward as he continued to speak. "That's because you don't believe in her, Jamie. But she's really nice and I know you'll like her. I'll give you a hint, she wears a lot of flowers. And she's really old but kinda pretty."

The boy's eyebrows furrowed in thought. He continued to try and remember which figure he couldn't remember while Gaia came to kneel down beside Jack. "Give me your hand." She whispered to the guardian, placing her hand over the bed with her palm up as she waited for him to place his above hers.

He did so without question, watching as she plucked one of the roses from her crown and set it over his palm. A glow shimmered in her eyes as she brought her lips to their hands and let her warm yet strong breath cloak the flower.

The child's warm brown eyes grew in wonder as he saw the rose materialize before his eyes, glowing a rich pink color. "Whoa!"

Gaia grinned, removing her hand from Jack's and the guardian looked down at the rose before offering it to the child. "Jamie, meet Mother Nature."

The child grinned, turning towards the figure as she seemingly materialized before him. "I can see her..." He whispered in amazement, holding on to the rose.

The two immortals broke out similar grins on their faces. "Hello, Jaime." She whispered kindly, waving her hand in greeting. "It's nice to meet you."

* * *

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Darkness was everywhere, a smirk containing malice and loathing was place on the Nightmare King's lips. He looked at the image before him in amusement and watched the two immortals intently as they stood upon the ice.

In the cloudy night, the dark was his ally. Neither of them felt or saw his presence, he listened to every word of their conversation and went completely unnoticed. His smirk grew darker as he heard them talk about him, watched the hesitation she held when answering to Jack.

And most importantly, he felt the fear welling up inside of her with every passing moment. With every passing moment, he felt himself grow stronger.

Pitch wanted to come closer to her, wanted to remind her of why exactly it was that there was fear in her great. She knew better than anyone of the horrors he had brought upon the innocent, the destruction his fearlings and nightmares were capable of.

Sadly, Jack would see him and the Nightmare King knew he was still not strong enough to fight the frosty nuisance of a guardian. In the shrouded darkness, he was invisible and he decided to stay that way for the time being.

There was something in the way the woman moved that seemed familiar to Pitch, he just couldn't recall what it was that he remembered or where. Watching as she moved and played with the frozen pond's ice, he could not help but smirk in remembrance.

But it was not what he should have remembered.

As the two immortals walked off into the town, the Nightmare King watched in fascination. "I sense the fear inside you, young one." He spoke silently to himself, watching the figures that grew smaller by the second as the distance between them grew. "The same fear that has been their since we first met."

Without a moment's hesitation, he followed after them. Once again keeping to the shadows as he spied on them.

* * *

**Review please! **


End file.
